


A real baaaaaad staring problem

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hell's Studio Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Transformation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: 88 for Snowflake and Sammy?88. Stop looking at me like that, weirdo.
Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A real baaaaaad staring problem

As someone who was brought to life by the ink, Snowflake was already very much aware of the Ink’s magical properties. The stuff seemed to be a wildcard in the studio; bringing things to life, changing the sizes of things, making previously non-sentient animals cartoonishly sentient, and changing people.

Oh god did it like changing people, especially people who, in the ink’s mind, gave the most hilarious reactions to its effects. Like Sammy Lawrence, who seemed to be the Ink’s favorite victim.

However, Snowflake had mostly heard about the employees’ experiences with the ink, this was his first time actually seeing the ink effect someone in real time and he was equal parts curious and terrified.

Sammy didn’t seem to notice the large horns that were growing out of his head in a way that kind of reminded the little devil of how snakes moved; in a determined yet graceful slither. Part of him wanted to ask Sammy if it hurt, but he figured that if it did, the man would at least figure out that something was off.

Snowflake had found himself hovering around the music director throughout the day. Not literally mind you, although if he could it would come in handy if the feathered wings developing on the man’s back weren’t just for show. (And maybe he kinda hoped that a few of the feathers would molt off so that he could collect them. Don’t look at him like that, those beautiful, glossy black feathers would look amazing in an art project.)

But he had also felt obligated to watch over the oblivious music director, just in case the changes turned out to be something worth worrying over.

Unlike the fact that the musician’s head now looked like a goat’s head, Sammy took notice of Snowflake’s little ‘Staring problem’. At first he had brushed it off as the kid not knowing proper people watching etiquette but when he noticed that the little imp was following him around _just_ to stare at him, he got annoyed. And what was with the expression on his face? Why was the imp gawking at him as if he sprouted a tail or something?

“Stop looking at me like that, weirdo.”

“Eep!”

Snowflake looked embarrassed to have been caught, but that embarrassment had quickly melted into questioning concern.

“If you saw me, then how did you miss seeing your own tail?”

“My what?” Sammy frowned in confusion as he looked behind himself. “I don’t even have a- ** _AAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!_** ”

In the process of trying to turn around to look behind at his tail, the man had somehow accidentally tripped on himself, which was honestly completely understandable as the second that he realized that he is walking with goat legs instead of normal human legs was also the second he realized that he did not know he was walking with them.

Thankfully, his wings broke his fall, but this had only made his panicking even worse. He had wings?! Why did he have wings?! What was he now?! Why does this keep happening to him?! Oh right, that god damned ink...

“ ** _JOEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!_** ”

The baphomet bleated in a mix of fear and anger as he made his way to his boss’s office with all of the grace of a very angry bull wearing roller skates while Snowflake watched and wondered if he should’ve told Sammy about this sooner.


End file.
